1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a strapless and backless bra, and more particularly, to a strapless and backless bra for providing uniform lift and support and enhanced appearance of the breasts of a user.
2. Background Art
In the production of undergarments, a bra is often required that can be worn with backless, low cut, or other revealing garments. For example, when a backless dress is worn, a bra is required that cannot be seen by others while still maintaining uniform lift and support for the user's breasts.
Heretofore, many have attempted to solve this problem by employing inferior variations. Examples include the following, all of which are herein incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,426 to Schottenfels teaches a supporting garment having two cups and a plurality of heads onto which adhesive is placed. The bra of Schottenfels is inferior because, inter alia, the orientation of the cups and the placement of the adhesive heads along the top of the cups cause the bra to be exposed when worn with a low cut or similar revealing garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,074 to Diaz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,593 to Mellinger, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,611 to Noble et al. all teach a bra comprised of two separate cups having adhesive positioned along the periphery thereof. With bras having two separate cups, however, a number of problems become apparent. For example, a user will not have uniformity in lift and support of both breasts. In contrast, bras having two separate cups can only lift and support the breasts as individual units, leading to a unevenness or distortion in the lift, support, and overall appearance of the user's breasts. In addition, Diaz, Mellinger and Noble et al. all teach the use of adhesive over a large part of the user's breasts. Such a teaching leads to unnecessary discomfort in both the application and removal of the bra. Moreover, instead of being U-shaped, the cups of these related devices flare outward near their top portions. This configuration leads to decreased lift and support of a user's breasts while giving the breasts an undesired or unflattering shape.
Therefore, there exists the need for a strapless and backless bra that can be worn with revealing clothing while lifting and supporting the breasts of a user with uniformity and comfort.